Those of Broken Wings, Hearts, and Demons
by Youshi Semenjyu
Summary: Duo, after experincing the death of his beloved Quatre, recieves a visitor from beyond, and he learns the truth...(2x4, sequel to Aishiteru, Duo and Chains of Ivory White)


Those of Broken Wings and Hearts  
By DuoLordOfDeath  
Disclaimer: Aww, shit, do I REALLY have to put another one of these damn things on here? Okay okay okay...I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING  
  
NOTES: [1]=I took the memory principle from "The Green Mile". THAT IS A DAMN GOOD MOVIE!!  
  
I can see him...yes..I'm pretty sure it was him...beautiful sea-coloered eyes, graceful pale golden hair framing his gentle face. He was standing before me, a tender smile curved lightly upon his soft lips. His clothing, white as pearls, were moving gently with the soft winds. I blinked a few times, letting this lovely image sink into my mind.  
"Quatre?"  
The smiling blond said nothing as he stood there, a caring hand outstretched to me, beckoning me to come to him.  
"No..it can't be...I remember your death..."  
"Duo..." came the blond's voice. I put my hands to my head in pained confusion. I was going insane...nothing could chase away these demons.  
"Quatre..why...why do these imageskeep torturing me? Why?! Damn it, Quatre, WHY?!" I screamed into the void towards him, my voice raising with every syllable. I sank to my knees, crying out desperatly for an explanation.  
"Because, my beloved...you deserve to know the truth..."  
I slowly lowered my hands from my face and recoiled in disgust and fright. I stumbled to my feet, the blood upon my palms not my own, but the blood of those that I had killed.  
"Wha..what the Hell is this!?" I looked up, and watched as Quatre began to vanish, his eyes still gazing at me with a sad light.  
I began to run to his dissapating figure, leaving the stains of blood behind.   
"QUATRE?!"  
  
My eyes flashed open and I found myself staring into my darkened room. Sweat drenched my pillow, so I sat up, trying to shake the disturbing images from my mind. I stood and ran a hand through my hair.  
"Quatre....I miss you, Quatre..."  
"Oh, Duo...if only you knew how near I truly was..." came a calm saddened voice from behind me.  
I froze immeadiatly, my breath catching in my throat. This had to be a dream...I pleaded for this to be only another dream.  
"It can't be..." I whispered softly.  
I turned around and gasped. Sitting across the room from me was one of the most beautiful and haunting sights I'd ever beheld.  
Moonlight cascaded elegantly over his pale hair, his head bowed in sad, silent prayer. He was wearing nothing but a loose pair of snowy white pants tied at the waist with a golden rope. His hands were clasped on his lap, gently hanging down from his knees. But the most lovely part of the entire spectacle were the wings. They spread out from his back. gracefully draping over his shoulders. Ivory white feathers delicatly brushed against his slightly muscular arms and legs, and a few tears fell from his eyes. I was in awe at the golden radiance that he possesed.  
"Quatre?" I asked, almost in fear.  
The lovely angel raised his head, the golden aura of light surrounding his head brightening. He looked at me with sparkling aquamarine eyes, wonder and confusion floating in his gaze. He stood, the wings fluttering gently and tucking behind him. A soft smile curved upon his lips as he walked towards me.  
"Duo...? Can...you can see me?" I noted tears in his loving eyes. I nodded, and could no longer hold in my raging emotions.  
"Oh, Quatre!" I cried softly, running towards him and taking him in my arms. My hands ran across the delicate feathers in awe and I wept against his shoulder. I could feel the heavenly aura of warmth flood through me as I touched him, and I suddenly felt as though I had tainted him my my blood-stained war ridden hands. But Quatre made no reference to sacrilige as he pulled me in. He ran a hand thorugh my long, unkempt hair soothingly, wrapping his long wings around me as though I would disappear if let go.  
"Shh..it's alright, Duo..it's alright..."  
"Why did you come back, Quatre? Why to me? What about..what about heero?" I finished bitterly. I glanced up at him when he gave me no answer, but his eyes only showed pain.  
"Heero..it's his fault that we're in this mess..." Quatre replied, looking at me.  
"I..I don't understand.."  
"Duo...when you burst through that door...and saw me with Heero...here...it would be best if I just showed you. I"ll let you have a piece of my memory..."[1]  
The kind Arabian took my hand and directed me to close my eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw...  
  
"Hello, Heero. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"...."  
"Heero?"  
"Believe me, the pleasure will be all mine."  
A door was flung open.  
"Duo! Duo..please..."  
"I...I'm sorry..."  
  
"Duo? Duo, did you see?" came Quatre's voice as my mind cleared back to the present. "Duo? Duo, are you alright? You're shaking!"  
Oh, yes, I was shaking. Shaking with anger and hatred at my so-called best friend Heero Yuy. That bastard...I'd make him pay.  
"Duo?"  
"Quatre..oh, Quatre...Heero tried to rape you?"  
Quatre nodded. "But you saved me."  
"And killed you."  
"No!" Quatre wrapped his arms around me, softly kissing my cheek. "No, Duo...it wasn't you...I wanted to come to you...neither of us had any idea that Fate would have it in for us and our love..."  
"Quatre...I don't believe in Fate."  
Quatre looked at me with curious eyes.  
"Pardon?"  
"Quatre Raberba Winner...had Fate had it in for us, you wouldn't be down here with me."  
Quatre smiled, but his gaze became serious again quickly. "Duo..with this newfound knowledge that I have given you, please don't do anything rash. Because I will intercede in any way possible to prevent further bloodshed...even if it means my own Damnation...I do not with for anything to happen to you..."  
"Why would saving me cause your damnation? Aren't you an angel who's job is saving?"  
"Not saving exactly...more like protecting..and my Boss isn't all too thrilled at my coming down here every night..."  
I smiled at the thought of Quatre having a 'boss'. "You watch me every night? Wow...but why isn't the Big Man happy with you watching me?"  
"Because, if I go back to Earth too many times, I will be banned from coming back to Heaven. He's everloving, but strict when it comes to laws."  
"So...Heaven really exists...who'da thought..."  
I gasped as Quatre suddenly hitched forward in pain and fell to his knees, gritting his teeth. I knelt quickly beside him and looked curiously at the single ivory feather that fell from the graceful white wings.  
"Quatre?! Are you alright?!" I asked, helping him to his feet.  
"Ungh...I've been here too long this time...My love, thank you...I hope that you have sweet dreams...and please heed my warning...I will not hesistate to stop you from killing yourself or the others...farewell..."  
I gasped as he leaned in and pressed his mouth firmly to mine before vanishing into the night. I sank to my bed, tears forming in my eyes. His lips...sweet as honey clover and soft as velvet...I had thought that I would never feel them again. I leaned down and picked up the discarded heavenly feather, gliding gently across my cheek.  
I slept peacefully that night, the feather clutched lightly in my hand.  
  
"Duo? Duo..wake up!" I heard Quatre's sweet voice through my hazy sleep. I groggily opened my eyes and sat straight up in my bed. The sunlight poured in through the open window, and I sctratched my head in confusion. Suddenly, I remembered my heavenly visitor and the knowlesge of Heero's assault upon my Arabian lover. I firmly decided that today would be when Yuy paid for his unholy act. As I stood up, my hand brushed across the soft feather. When I glanced at it, it no longer gave off a celestial glow. It's ivory shaft was slightly browned and bent, which saddened my heart. But, as much as I tried, I couldn't bend it back.  
I got dressed quickly, concealing a silenced pistol into the folds of my black ensemble. I effortlessly braided my long, unruly chesnut hair, then proceeded to leave my room and walk down the hall. I stopped at "The Perfect Soldier's" doorway. I scoffed at his title. A Perfect Soldier would not have given into lust and desire. A Perfect Soldier would not have attempeted rape on one of his fellow comrades. Each thought made me hate him more and more deeply, and I became fully aware of the cool metal of the silenced weapon against my chest. I plastered on my jovial mask and leaned casually against the door.  
"Hey, Heero! Can I talk to you in private?"  
"We're in private now, Duo..."  
I noticed that he was pointedly avoiding my gaze, but I pretended to shrug it away. "Aww, c'mon, Heero! It's such a nice day! Let's go out into Quatre's gardens!" I darkened my tone slightly. "Besides, if you stay in typing all day, you'll turn all white and pasty like a dead person."  
Heero, for the first time since Quatre's funeral, looked me straight in the eyes. Unlike the previous times, however, his piercing Prussian Blue orbs failed to make my blood run cold. He stood stoically, gazing intently at me through his messy brown bangs.  
"Fine, Duo. Have it your way. We'll talk among the roses."  
'White roses soon to be stained red with your blood, Heero Yuy...' I thought as I followed him downstairs. This would be my finest hour. With Heero's death, I would turn the gun upon myself and join my beloved in the sky.  
The Catholic Faith says that there is a place after death, an area of torture and cruelty known as Purgatory. It is said that here, humans would reproach for their sins for a certain amount of time until they had reproached for all of their sins. Once one's time was up, they would either ascend to the Heavens or be cast into the fiery pit, eternal utopia or eternal torment.  
I had firmly decided that there was no Purgatory beyond the grave. Death itself was the Gateway to Eternity, the road from Purgatorial Earth to Heaven of Hell. One only had to uncover the key to unlock it. I had found that key, and I found no fear as I neared that gate with every step.  
  
"Duo, what did you want to talk about?" Heero replied. I could expect no less from Yuy, precise and to the point, never one to beat around the bush.  
"Heero..how long did you think it would take me to figure out why you were with Quatre? I want an answer..." I pulled the gun at him, malice sparkling in my eyes. This would end everything..my pain and Heero's demons.  
Heero turned and faced me, a smug smirk upon his cold features. He crossed his arms across his greenclad chest, fixing me with a cold stare.  
"I wondered how long it would take you, Maxwell. Do you really think that Quatre Raberba Winner, who obviously loved you very much, would go behind your back, on your birthday no less, simply to sleep with me. And if it's any consolance, I know for a fact that he was preparing to ask you to marry him...I saw the ring box hidden in his desk when I walked into the room...too bad that he had an early death, isn't it?"  
I grew silent as he said these words in his cold monotone, the gun never faltering from his forehead.  
"Heero..I swear, if you-"  
"You're a fool, Maxwell. You blame me for killing your lover, yet you were the one who ran without letting him explain. He went to follow you, and because of your cowardice and inability to face the so-called truth, he fell victim to your incompetence. You call yourself the God of Death because everyone you ever love is destined for an early, horrible death....well, I sure as hell will never love you..and I will make sure that no one else swallows your leathal adoration..."  
I swallowed hard as a soft cry of defeat escaped my lips, the gun falling from my grasp. I sank to the cold gravel pathway, feeling the sharp rocks cut into my kness, but I no longer cared. I heard Heero's own weapon click, and closed my eyes at his harsh, soft laughter.  
"Enjoy your journey through Damnation, nameless Shinigami..."  
"Quatre...remember me, Quatre..." I whispered. Then, the gunshot sounded. I gritted my teeth, waiting for an end...which never came.  
"STOP!" cried an angered and weak alto voice. I opened my eyes and looked up at the halted bullet which was stopped a mere half inch in front of my face. A pair of fair, faintly glowing hands held the bullet, a hand that could only belong to one person. I stumbled back to my feet and watched as Quatre tossed the projectile to the side. The once golden aura that had surrounded his head had faded to a dull yellow. His graceful wings, though elongated, were dropping soft feathers slowly to the ground. Each disappeared as they reached the stone path, vanished into nothingness.  
Heero's face had grown uncharacteristically pale at this. He dropped his gun and took a startled step back. Never had I seen such a horrified look in Heero's gleaming eyes.  
"Heero...although I forgive you for your deeds, I'm not so..sure that the Powers Above do. So please, stop this foolishness and save your spirit before you are damned to the Flames of Perdition..."  
I watched as Quatre fell to one knee, sending a cascade of feathers to the earth. I rushed to his side as he collapsed tothe ground, his snowy white garb and wings vanishing, leaving him in a gray robe made of linen, like that of a burial shroud. He looked up at me with slightly open sea-like eyes and smiled weakly in victory.  
"Aishiteru, Duo...thank you.."  
Then he fell to sleep, face wonderfully lucid and calm.  
I hoisted the fallen angel into my arms, thankful to notice that his chest was still moving with his steady breathing. I briefly wondered why and angel would breathe, but dismissed it as I rushed inside to our room. Quatre groaned softly, whether it was in pain or in dreams, I did not know.  
"Quatre..just hold on..." I whispered quietly. "Hang on.."  
  
"Nngh..."  
I jumped to attention at the sound of Quatre's groan and continued to press the cool washcloth against his forehead. The color had returned to his cheeks, and he no longer appeared to be weak or in pain.  
"Shh...Quatre,it's okay.."  
He slowly opened his eyes and smield up at me. He clasped my hand lovingly as he sat up, and kissed my knuckles. I grinned, blushed, and stood, letting him have some space. As he stood, I walked over to the window and looked down to the gardena, where Heero was staring out across the pond.  
"I think you really traumatized Yuy down there...I've never seen one person stare at a big puddle of water for so long..."  
Quatre chuckled, and I turned back to look at him. He was buttoning up one of his pale pink dress shirts and slipping on an indigo vest.  
"Quatre...don't take this the wrong way..but why are you getting dressed?"  
"Well, I live here, don't I?"  
I blinked. "But...don't you have to go back up...there?"  
Quatre smiled and gestured for me to come to him. I walked towards him, curious confusion waving in my eyes. I smiled as he took my hand and pressed it against his chest.  
"Do you feel anything?"  
Under my palm, I could feel the steady, rhythmic beat of his heart.  
"Yeah..your heart..."  
"Duo...Angels are spirits of the dead...They do not have heartbeats..." he smiled as took me into his arms. "But..I have one..."  
"I don't..understand..."  
"Duo..don't you see? I've been given a second chance..."  
"You mean..you're staying?"  
Quatre chuckled. "Oh, Duo..of course I am..."  
I grinned, tears forming in my eyes. I looked at him, warm and alive in my arms, and pressed my lips to his, holding him as though he were my lifeline. My tears were those of gratitude to the heavens above. This was truly a miracle, and I would forever rember it.  
Perhaps Purgatory could wait. I had my life to live..with Quatre...  
Yes..I would spend it with him, my fallen angel.  
"Aishiteru, Quatre..."  
  
~*Owari*~ 


End file.
